The Boy Who Lived?
by Strumwulf
Summary: What if Harry was born a girl, and left the Dursleys before he came to Hogwarts? Follow his adventures in this new world. Crossover with Ranma. A new scene fragment - Genma appears and a new change for Harry as result.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Lived?

Prologue One – The First Prank

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

St. Mungo's Hospital, Maternity Ward

Sirius is pacing back and forth in the waiting room, while Remus is calmly reading a book while lounging in one of the chairs.

"What's taking so long? It's already been twelve hours!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Calm down, Padfoot. Harry will be born, when he is ready." Remus answered calmly. "You would think it is your son being born, with how anxious you are."

"Might as well be, yours too, Moony. You know I have no intentions of settling down, and I don't see you going out and getting a girl, either." Sirius sniped.

Just then an exhausted looking James stumbled into the waiting room carrying a small bundle.

"Brothers, I would like you to meet the newest member of the Maruaders, Harriet Jasmine Potter." James said proudly.

"Harriet? You have a girl? Hey, Prongs, I thought the Healers said you would be having a boy." Questioned a stunned Sirius.

"They actually told us that they couldn't tell for sure, but with the strength of her magical signature, they were positive it would be a boy. Then Harry goes and pulls her first prank, and proves them wrong." James said. "Where's Peter? I thought he was here with you guys."

"He was here, earlier, Prongs. But he said he a meeting to go to. He'll be by later. Now let me look at my goddaughter." Sirius said as he peered down at Harriet.

Harriet opens her eyes as Sirius looks down at her, then reaches up and grabs a lock of his hair and yanks.

"Ouch, she's going to be a real troublemaker when she grows up." Sirius says as he tries to get his hair free from Harriet's grip of death.

"Looks like she put you in your place, Padfoot." Remus said as he chuckled at the view. "How's Lily doing, Prongs?"

"She's doing fine, just worn out. Why don't you guys go in and check on her, while I firecall my parents." James said as he passed Harriet into Sirius's arms. "Just hope, she doesn't carry out any of her threats."

Next Day

Potter Home, Godric's Hollow

"James, what did you tell the Prophet about Harriet?" Lily asked with a hint of violence as she looked at the paper as she feed Harriet.

"Nothing, Lily. Why do you ask?" James responded.

"Look at the birth announcements and you tell me what's wrong." Lily said as she threw the Prophet at his head.

James quickly snagged the paper out of the air with the ease of long practice and opened the paper to the proper section and then started laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" Lily scowled. "All of the world thinks we had a boy, instead of my beautiful little girl."

"That's exactly what's so funny, dear. I must have forgotten to change the birth certificate after Harriet was born. Just think of it, dear. We can pull off the biggest prank that wizarding world has seen. I can't wait to tell the others." James enthused.

"I guess I can see the humor in it. Anyway, everyone who really needs to know the truth already does. But if anyone asks me directly if Harry is a boy or a girl, I'll tell them the truth." Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Lived?

Prologue Two – Meeting Voldemort

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Godric's Hollow, Potter Residence, Halloween Night

Voldemort stands in front of Lily as she holds Harriet protectively in one arm while holding her wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Give me the child, woman, and I may let you live through this night," ordered Voldemort.

"Never, you demon. You'll have her over my dead body. _Ignis tempestas._" Lily growled as she threw a dark red spell bolt at Voldemort.

"A daughter, and here I thought your child was a boy. No matter. Perhaps, I should have visited the Longbottoms instead. No girl would be able to challenge me." Voldemort said as he ignored Lily's spell as it erupted in a flaming inferno around him destroying the wall behind him and the ceiling above. "But, I can't let any loose ends just lay about, so I'm afraid you two will have to die now. _Avada Kedavra."_

With a flash of green light, Lily collapsed to the floor, her body curling around Harriet. Voldemort walked over to Lily's body and rolled it over onto its back and looked down at Harriet.

"Such a sweet looking child. Perhaps in another life, I could have let you live, but you and the Longbottom boy are prophesied to defeat me and I can not allow that. Good bye, Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort said solemnly as he uttered the curse once more.

Another flash of green light filled the room, but instead of Harriet dying, the spell bolt stopped and compressed into a tiny ball as it hit Harriet. The ball suddenly rebounded and struck Voldemort, rending his body and spirit in twain. The resulting destruction of his body caused an uncontrolled release of almost all of Voldemort's magic, which completed the destruction that Lily's spell had caused.

Across the British Isles, the release of magic was felt and several plans were put in motion. Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black made their way to Godric's Hollow, where they meet, found Harriet, and then went their separate ways. Several Death Eaters made plans to find to their Lord and to remind the world they were still a force to be reckoned with.

And finally, people started to celebrated the victory of the Boy-Who-Lived.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Who Lived?

Chapter 1 – The Tea Party or Girl Days Begin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey; 4 years later

Petunia set the phone down heavily and sighed with expiration. "She just had to go see her mother this weekend. She knew that the Ladies Auxiliary tea was this weekend. Now where am I going to find someone to help setup and serve at the event." Petunia muttered under her breath.

Just then Harriet walked up to Petunia and said, "Aunt Petunia, the breakfast dishes are drying and I've straightened the living room. I'm going to work on the garden now."

"Very well, Harry. Make sure you get all the weeds or there will be no supper for you." Petunia snapped. As Harry walked away, Petunia looked at Harriet with a look of distaste as a mental debate shown in her eyes. Just as Harry reach the door, a look of resolve appeared on Petunia's face and she snapped, "Boy, come here. We have some errands to do. You'll take of the garden when we get back. We have some shopping to do, and if anything freakish happens, I'm locking you in your cupboard for the rest of the week. You're going to help me with the Tea this Saturday, and I can't have you looking like that."

The rest of the morning was a new and wonderful experience for Harriet. She got to go shopping for the first time. She got a couple of blouses, a skirt , a dress, shoes and proper underclothes from a thrift store. This was a real treat since all of her other clothes were Dudley's cast-offs, which were too large for Harriet and generally wore out. Then they went to a garden shop, where Harriet got to pick out a couple of decorations for the garden. Mainly by slipping them into the cart while Petunia wasn't looking and getting rid of some of the more obnoxious items that Petunia had chosen. Harriet took pride in how the yard around #4 Privet Drive looked, as she had spent a long time to get it looking the way it did. Taking care of the yard was one of the few chores Harriet enjoyed, as she was generally left alone while she was working on it.

The afternoon in contrast was one of the worst in Harriet's memory. She had to move the lawn furniture from one place to another at Petunia's direction for most of the afternoon. She got a short break when the items from the garden store were delivered, but then she had to move those around as well. That evening, Harriet missed dinner, because the yard hadn't been weeded.

Then Vernon locked her outside, saying "Boy, you're not stepping a foot inside this house, until the yard is completely weeded."

So Harriet spent the night outside working on the yard and then falling asleep under the tree in the backyard. The rest of week followed the pattern set by that afternoon, grueling labor; various punishments for either not doing the tasks right, or not finishing some other task she couldn't possibly finish while helping her Aunt prepare for the party. The evening before the party, Harriet was finally let back into the house, where she quickly cleaned up and then slept in her cupboard under the stairs. The morning of the party, Harriet quickly made breakfast for the Dursley's and then after cleaning up after them, started setting up the final decorations outside. Just before the first guests arrived, Harriet got to clean herself up and put on her new clothes for the first time, thus changing from Harry, the unwanted freak nephew and overall burden of the Dursley's to Jasmine, the quiet and helpful little girl, who made sure everyone at the party had a fresh drink and that there were plenty of snacks available. The party was a success, and Petunia received several complements on how nice the yard and garden looked, which caused Harriet to blush with pride when she managed to overhear a few. Harriet also received some complements on her appearance and manners. Thus began the appearances of Jasmine. Most of the time, Harriet would be Harry, but whenever the Dursley's had company or went to an event, she would become Jasmine. In her mind, these days would be some of the best in her life, would be known as her Girl Days. Even after, Harriet left the Dursley's, she would take a day every couple of weeks to dress up and be her most feminine.

Author's Note: The idea of Girl Days is borrowed from the Ranma ½ story Girl Days by Kenko.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boy Who Lived?

Chapter 2 – Meeting Sensei

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Little Whinging Primary School; 2 years later

On the roof of a building, we see a young woman of asian appearance with brilliant red hair performing a slow kata. As she approaches the edge of the roof, a young boy appears in front of her with a pop. The kid totters on the edge of the roof for a couple of seconds before the woman grabs him and pulls him onto the roof.

"You, all right kid?" asked the woman. "How did you get up here anyway? You didn't jump."

"Uhm, I'm fine, Ma'am. I don't how I got up here. I was running away from Dudley and his friends and wishing to get away from them. Then suddenly I'm up here with you. I'm not in a trouble, am I?" The kid asked nervously.

"Nah, kid, you're not. What's your name anyway, can't keep calling you kid. I'm Ranma, by the way. " Ranma said.

"I'm Harriet Jasmine Potter," Harry answered with some pride then deflated as she said, "but everyone calls me Harry."

"Well, Harriet-chan, how did a cute girl like you get called Harry anyway? You remind me of one my friends, she dressed as guy too." Ranma asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a guy, especially since all I have to wear is Dudley's castoffs." Harriet said as she gestured to the worn and oversized clothes she was wearing. "That or I am Jasmine on my girl days. I get to dress up when Aunt Petunia needs help with a party or event."

Ranma smiled as she tousled Harriet's hair, "I can understand what you're going through, Harriet. You mentioned something about running from a Dudley, how about I show you something that will help with him and any other bullies you encounter."

"Ah, not the hair, Ms. Ranma. It's messy enough without help." Harriet complained in one breath as she batted Ranma's hand away. In the next she asked nervously "Can you really help with Dudley. No one else does."

"Sure thing, Harriet, and call me Ranma or Ranma-sensei, if you must be formal. Ms. makes me sound old. Now you obviously now the first rule of dealing with a bully: Don't get caught. But if you do get caught or cornered, I'm going to show a move that will help you get away from them, even if they a bigger than you." Ranma said as she proceeded to walk Harriet through how to do a judo throw.

A couple hours later, Ranma calls a stop to the training session as Harriet collapses from sheer exhaustion. "Not bad, Harriet-chan. You picked that up almost as fast as I did." Ranma says with pride as she glances at her watch. "Opps, forget the time, better get you back to class and excuse your absence."

"I really did ok, Ranma-sensei?" Harriet asked. "Ah, If you don't mind, Ranma-sensei, why are you here?"

"Yeah, you did fine, squirt. Why am I here? I applied for the Physical Ed teacher slot, and was taking a look around the campus, after I finished my interview. Now, hop on. We're taking the Ranma Express down." Ranma said as she crouched down.

"What do you mean hop on, Ranma-sensei?" Harriet asked as she slowly stood back up.

"Just climb on to my back and hold on." Ranma answered. As Harriet climbed on, Ranma asked, "You never had a piggy back ride?"

Harriet shook her head no, as she wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck.

"Then you're in for a treat. No gives piggy back rides like I do." Ranma boasted as she stood up. "Now hold on tight." She then jumped over the edge of the roof, caught and flipped around the flagpole on the front of the building, then bounced from window to window sill until they reached the ground.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Ranma asked as she set Harriet down.

"That was great, Ranma-sensei. Can we do it again? Can you teach me how to do it?" Harriet babbled happily as she looked up at Ranma.

"Maybe later, squirt. Why don't you show me the way to your class now, so we can make sure you don't get into trouble." Ranma replied.

A couple of minutes later, the pair walk into Harry's classroom. The classroom is empty except for the teacher. The teacher looks up as Harriet and Ranma walk in and says, "I see you found our troublemaker."

"Yah, about that. I was wondering if you'd excuse Harriet for the afternoon. She was with me and I lost track time." Ranma asked.

"No, I've already turned in the attendance reports. If you want to help that troublemaker, talk to the principle, Ms. Tendo. I don't know why you should bother though." the teacher snarled as she turned back to her desk.

"Come on, Harry. We're off to the see the principal, the wonderful principal of school." Ranma sings. Both Harry and the teacher look at Ranma with blank looks in response to her singing. "Ah, man. I finally figure out a decent English pun involving my favorite American movie and no one gets it." Ranma complains as she notices the looks the other two are giving her.

As the pair walk toward the principal's office, Harriet asks. "Ranma what movie are you talking about?"

"The Wizard of Oz. Great movie. Make sure to see the one with Judy Garland." Ranma replied.

"The Dursleys don't let me watch TV or movies." Harry said sadly.

"Well, we going to have to fix that sometime." Ranma said as she stopped suddenly in the hallway and knelt in front of Harriet with a angry scowl on her face.

"Are you mad at me, Ms. Ranma." Harriet asked upon seeing Ranma's face.

"No, Harriet, I'm not mad at you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why don't you live with your parents, and what is living with the Dursley's like?"

With that simple question, Harriet throws herself into Ranma's arms and between sobs tells Ranma her life story. As Harriet finishes the story, she drifts into a deep slumber as Ranma cradles Harriet in her arms. Ranma then quickly covers the rest of the distance to the principles office.


	5. Chapter 5

The Boy Who Lived?

Chapter 2A – Discussion with the Principle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

"Hey, Boss. You in?" Ranma yelled as she entered the office.

"What can I help with you, Ms. Tendo?" grumbled the huge bear of a man in the office.

"Two things. First, I need Harriet excused for this afternoon, she was with me." Ranma said as she set the young girl down on the couch.

"Easily done. And the second." The principle asked.

"I need to report a case of possible abuse. The kid has had a bad life so far, and I thought my childhood was bad. At least I knew that Oyaji cared about me in his way." Ranma growled.

"Ah, good. I was hoping you would encounter young Harry here, and realize what is happening to her. I must warn you though, someone powerful wants Harry to stay with the Dursleys. I have reported some of what I have observed to the authorities before, but days after my reports are made, no one remembers receiving them. I have heard of your adventures in Japan and China, and I was hoping that your abilities would be able to help young Harry here." The principle said.

"I'll do what I can. I'm sure my sisters will help as well, Professor." Ranma replied.

"Now, now, Ranma. I've told you to call me, Boris." The principle said.

"Sure thing, Professor Boris." Ranma replied with a smirk. "So you coming down to the tournament next weekend?"

"You participating?" Monty asked back.

"Yeah, got to see how good the local blood is and show them what a real martial artist can do." Ranma answered. "Well, I better head home, Nabiki will be pissed if dinner isn't ready when gets home, and Kasumi is working late tonight."

"Take Harry with you, Ranma. Here's a copy of her record. I'll contact Social Services and have them come visit you. They should be by tomorrow." Boris said. "and I'll be ready to show the purity of Russian wrestling. I'll not go easy on you, little girl."

"Try it, you big oaf, and I'll break every bone in your body." Ranma shot back as she picked up Harriet and walked out the office.


	6. Chapter 6

The Boy Who Lived?

Chapter 3 – A Conversation with Nabiki

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Ranma sat at the low set table in the living room working on her paperwork, while keeping an eye on Harriet as she slept on the coach. She looked and put a finger to her lips as a young woman with brown hair in a helmet cut sat down across from her.

"Hey, Ranma, who's the kid?" asked the woman.

"That's Harry, Nabs." Ranma replied quietly.

"Don't call me, Nabs, Saotome. So why is the kid here, and not at his home?" Nabiki snapped in irritation.

"She's here because her family is abusing her, and the boss asked that I look after her. Plus, she's my new student, wouldn't leave her, even if I could." Ranma growled as her aura flared around her.

"Her, Ranma?" Nabiki questioned. "Thought you said his name was Harry, and calm down, we don't want to wake the kid."

"Yeah, her." Ranma snapped, before she took a calming breath and released the aura surrounding her. "You can see it if you look closely, though all her school records indicate she is a boy. Her full name is Harry James Potter, though she calls herself Harriet. I'm going to need a big favor, Nabiki. I want custody of Harry. She told me a little of her life, and his aunt and uncle make Oyaji look good. At least I knew he cared about me in his way, Harry has no one."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but this will cost, especially if you want it done fast and legal. So you're going to teach her?"

"Don't worry about the money, me and the boss are going to hit the fights next weekend." Ranma said, "Started teaching her actually. Worked her through some basic judo forms at lunch today. She picked them up almost as fast I did. I should have an easier time then when I started teaching Akane. Which reminds me, she did something weird when I meet her."

"You calling something weird, this I got to hear." Nabiki said with a look of interest.

"She was being chased by some kids, and suddenly she was on the roof of school with me. She definitely didn't jump, I would have felt that much ki being used. Harry's has no training in anything that would allow her to even attempt to jump to the top of a fence, much less a 4 story school house." Ranma explained.

"Only you could find someone as weird as you, Ranma. Especially, on the other side of the world from Nerima." Nabiki said teasingly. "So did my sisters leave anything to eat, or do I have to fend for myself."

"I got some rice cooking, guess I better start on the rest. Why don't you wake Harry up, and go clean up. I'll have everything done, by the time your ready."

"Gotcha, Ranma." Nabiki said as she nudge Harry gently. "Hey, kid. Time to get up. Let's go get cleaned up, and then we'll have dinner."

"What? Oh, ok." Harry said in reply as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Who are you, Lady?"

"Me, I am that uncouth barbarian's older sister," Nabiki said teasingly as she waved a hand in Ranma's direction as the pair headed to the bath. "My name is Nabiki, but you can call me onnesama, imouto."

"Onnesama, imouto? What does they mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, onnesama means older sister, and imouto means little sister." Nabiki explained.

"Really, you'll be my sister. I've always wanted to have a real family!" Harry exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Nabiki's leg. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really don't like me and Dudley is just mean. I don't want to go back again."

"Don't worry, imouto. I'll make sure you stay with us." Nabiki said as she ruffled Harry's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

The Boy Who Lived?

Meeting Hermoine

Harry and Kasumi made their way through the door marked Granger and Granger, DDS, into the reception area. Kasumi went up to desk while Harry went over to a young girl who was reading a book that look to be as big as her.

"Hi, I'm Harry. What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"Oh, hi, I'm Hermoine Granger. I'm reading a History of Dentistry. My Mum and Dad are the best. I'm going to be a dentist when I get older. Did you know that the American Gunman Doc Holiday was a Dentist?" Hermoine babbled.

"No, I just saw a movie with him in it, last week. Who else do you have in your book? Can I look?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Here sit next to me and we can both look." Hermoine answered as she patted the seat next to her. Harry hopped into the seat and pulled the book over so it sat on both of their laps. Soon the pair were as thick as thieves pointing at one section of the book or the other whispering back and forth.

"Harry, Dr. Granger will see you know," the receptionist called out.

"What? Oh, OK." Harry answered. "Uhm, It was nice meeting you, Hermoine. I got to go now"

"Ok, see you later, Harry." Hermoine said as Harry walked towards the receptionist.

About 30 minutes later, Harry skipped back into the room, holding a small top, and made his way over to Hermoine.

"Hey, 'Moine. Your mom is cool, and the chair was really neat. And she said my teeth were in good shape, though I should floss more. And then she gave the top, which is cool, because it's the first toy I ever got of my own. Do you think we can play later?" Harry babbled out.

"Uhm, sure. I'm usually here during the day." Replied a surprised Hermoine.

"Harry, we need to go now. Say good bye to your friend." Kasumi said.

"Ok, Kasumi. Good bye, 'Mione. I'll see you soon." Harry said as she pulled Hermoine into a quick hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Ranma is the property

of Rumiko Takahashi. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Hermoine let a squeak of surprise as the large black-furred puppy barreled into

her. The pair tumbled for a few feet before coming to a rest with Hermoine

laying on her back with puppy standing over her, looking into her eyes with its

brilliant green eyes.

"Harry is that you?" Hermione asked as she looked into her best friend's eyes.

She also noticed Harry's bandana hanging around the puppy's neck, and a white

lightning bolt on it's forehead.

The puppy gave a yip of agreement and proceeded to lick Hermoine's face.

"Harry, no. Stop that." Hermoine got out between her giggles.

Harry backed off of Hermoine and looked at her quizzically. Hermoine got to her

feet, then grinned at Harry. "You know what this means right? Tickle War!"

With that Hermoine launched her self at Harry sending the pair into another tumble.

Kasumi made her way out to the yard to the sounds of laughter and barks, and saw

Hermoine playing with a strange puppy. "Hermoine, who's your friend?" she asked

as she looked at the pair.

"It's Harry, Kasumi." Hermoine called out as she dodge a lunge by Harry.

"Oh my, I better put some water on. Hermoine, let me know when Ranma gets back."

Kasumi said as she headed towards the kitchen. "Jusenkyo, oh my."

"Ok, Kasumi." Hermoine replied before she was knocked off her feet as Harry

jumped on her again. "Ack, Harry, I wasn't ready."

Meanwhile across town

Ranma is leaping after a panda as they dash across the roofs.

"Damn it, Oyaji. What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma shouted.

The panda flashed a sign that read, "I heard you were training a student. I came

to make sure he was trained right."

"If you hurt, Harry. I'm going to have a panda skin rug, Oyaji." Ranma growled

as she landed a kick on Genma sending him down to the street.

­Genma rebounded and meet Ranma in mid-air and the two traded several blows. In

between blows Genma flashed several signs saying, "I can't leave the training of

the next heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts to a girl, boy."

"Make up your mind, Oyaji. Either I'm a student of Anything-Goes Martial Arts or not." Ranma growled

as she slammed Genma into the street, leaving a small crater. "You kicked me out of the school and the

family after the fight with Herb, and now you show up because I'm teaching. How did you even know I was

teaching, anyhow?"

"Tendo told me, boy." Said the sign Genma held up as he pulled himself out of the crater. "He and Kasumi

talk on occasion. I figured since the neko-ken worked so well for you, I would use it again. So I grabbed the boy,

wrappped him up, and threw him into the pit. When I opened it up, the boy was gone and a dog had gotten into

the pit somehow."

"You tried to teach my student the neko-ken and got him cursed!" Screamed Ranma. "I'm going to turn you into a rug,

Oyaji. Mouko Takabashi"

Hit with a blast of chi, Genma went flying backward, landing in the living room of a house, as he went through the front

windows. Ranma quickly followed after him and followed up the chi attack with a series of lightning quick punches and

kicks that broke through Genma's defenses and then his bones.

Picking up the unconscious panda, Ranma turned to the stunned family, handed them a bussiness card and said,

"Sorry about this. Send the bill for the repairs to this address and we'll take care of it."

Ranma made her way outside and was quickly making her way back towards her home.


End file.
